The invention relates to an all dry submersible motor pump.
The submersible motor pump assembly comprises a motor within a motor room at the upper portion of the assembly, a vertical rotary shaft driven by the motor and connected to a pump means which may be a single or multi-stage pump positioned at the lower portion of the assembly, and an air chamber positioned between the motor room and the pump means.